POP!
by Pirategirl0
Summary: Ok this is my first story! Kinda lame but its my first try I'm just getting used to it. Summary: Kitten finally finds a way to get guys to like her.


**Ok. This is my first ever story…ever. It probably won't be long just like 1 or 2 chapters.**

**Summary: Kitten finally finds a way to get guys to like her.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, duh.**_

POP! 

Some place where Kitten and Killer Moth are.

"Kitten, come here!" yelled Killer Moth. 

"Like, what is it Daddy I'm like trying to do my nails." Kitten said as she walked in.

"I have a very special present for you."

"Like, o my gosh, a present for me? You like shouldn't have, o who am I kidding give it to me" Kitten said.

"Fine here you go." he said as he handed the device to her

"Daddy! This is like perfect! I will like so get Robbie-poo to love me now!" Kitten said or screeched.

Then she started her evil laugh. Killer Moth sighed as he thought 'O boy here we go again'

"Muahahaha." She yelled

'3.' He though.

"Muahahaha"

'2.'

"Muahahaha"

'1'

cough cough

"ugh." Killer Moth said as her had to whack his daughter's back for the third freakin time that week!

"Like thanks."

"Whatever"

"Well I'm like going to try it out"

"Have fun sweetie!"

**Titans Tower**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"There is something going on at the mall." Robin said

"TITANS GO!"

When they got there they saw hundreds of men gathered around something, all the men were pushing their way to get as close as they could to whatever it was.

Raven and Starfire flew up above to go and check it out. When they came back their faces were pale.

"Who is it? What's wrong?" asked Robin

"It is Kitten." Replied Starfire.

"And I think something is wrong with her." Said Raven

"Why is she hurt or something?" asked Cyborg.

"No worse much much worse." Said Raven. "You might just want to find out for yourself."

"Agreed, but I believe Raven and I will stay back here for awhile." Starfire said.

"Ok come on guys lets go see what it is." Said Robin.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy pushed their way though the crowd. As they got to the front their jaws dropped at what they saw.

There was Kitten with boobs the size as mini-vans. All the men were trying to climb on her chest.

Now being the comedian he was Beastboy of course had to make a comment.

"Holy crap! Dude look at those things their like gigantic! I mean I thought Star's were pretty big but boy was I wrong! I wonder what size bra she has to get probably like a Z or something."

By now Robin and Cyborg were glaring at him.

"Hehe um…just kidding." Beastboy said.

"Ok team we have to find away to get rid of her or something…actually I don't know what to do." Said Robin.

"I know what we can do and I quote 'If you can't beat them, join them'." Said Beastboy and with that said he jumped on Kitten and started to hump her boob.

Cyborg and Robin looked at him in shock. Until Cyborg said "He's got a point…kinda." And then he too did exactly what Beastboy did.

Robin stood there not knowing what to do so finally he did what they were doing.

**30 minutes later**

"Do you think they need assistance?" asked Starfire.

"I guess so." Raven replied.

They flew over in front of Kitten and looked for the boys.

"Maybe they have returned home to try to think of a plan to dispose of her." Said Star.

"Or maybe they are right in front of us humping her, see look they're way up there." said Raven.

"How will we get them down?" asked Starfire.

"You won't because they love me and don't care about you losers." Yelled Kitten from above them.

"We will!" shouted Starfire.

"Yea, yea whatever I win you lose go home and cry over it." Said Kitten

"Fine." Replied Raven as she grabbed Starfire's hand and made to look like they were leaving but instead landed in a nearby coffee shop.

"Friend Raven, why did we leave and why are we in a coffee shop?" asked Starfire

"Because we have to find a way to get rid of her and her boobs." Said Raven

"Oh"

"Wait a minute, I have an idea!" Raven said. "First, Star knock down those two columns and bring them to me"

"Ok." Star said. She carried them to Raven and waited for the next step.

"Then use your eye lasers to sharpen them to a point." Said Raven.

That's just what she did, and then Raven picked them both up with her powers and carried them to Kitten and the boys.

"What are you going to do with them, Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Just watch Starfire." Replied Raven

Raven then picked up one column and with the sharp point facing Kitten stabbed Kitten's left boob (The one without the boys).

POP

"LIKE OMG MY BOOB IS LIKE TOTALLY FLAT!"

Raven smirked at this. Then she took the other one and did the same.

POP

The boys jumped down with very red faces when they realized what they had done. It quickly changed when they saw the way Kitten looked.

"Haha her chest looks like a deflated balloon!" said Cyborg.

"Yea! Dude she's all flat and stuff!" said Beastboy.

"OMG! I CAN'T EVEN LIKE RUN AWAY CAUSE MY LIKE SAGGY BOOBS ARE LIKE TOTALLY TOO HEAVY!" shrieked Kitten.

Then Robin called the police and they came and stuffed her and her boobs in a jail cell.

The End 

**Ok that's it I guess I wasn't really sure about it but I guess it's not that bad. I would really appreciate it if you people would review my story! THX!**

_**Pirategirl0**_


End file.
